The Ghost of Fossil Glen
by codegirl96
Summary: Allie Nichols stumbles apon a 20 year old kidnapping and murder when reading a "1924" newspaper, she will need the help of Dug and some help from the supernatural life as well! R&R.
1. The Scare

**Author's Note: This is not my story its my younger sister's I think she's a WAY better writer than me. **

**R&R Be kind. cause if you don't I'll hunt you down and beat you with a stick! JK**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
The Scare**

Allie Nichols stuck to a side of a cliff thinking to herself " My parents would kill me if they new I was up here hanging off of Fossil Glen." Holding on for dear life breathing hard from the deathly fall that could possibly happen, " Why am I up here anyway" she asked herself. My parents are probably wondering where I am right now, I would call them and say I was running late, but thats kinda of difficult to call someone when your hanging off a cliff. Allie looks down and saw the one-hundred foot drop and her vision went black.

Allie opens her eyes after looking down and realizing that she was looking up at the cliff. She gets up figuring out that it was difficult to stand after the drop she just fell from. She looks down at the ground and saw a marine mammal fossil she landed on. She got wide eyed and screamed looking down at the fossil. She was wondering why she was screaming whenever her mom and dad were fossil hunters and she wanted to be like them.

She went home and looked in the mail box, she saw that there was a journal with her name on it but it didn't say who it was from. Suddenly a brush of cool air went passed her and said .

_"Help me I need help."_ Allie looked around but there was no one behind her. Feeling scared she went inside and called her best friend Dug.

Ring...ring " Hello" said the voice on the other line.

"Hello this is Allie Nichols is Dug there."

" Speaking."

"Hey I need to tell you something." said Allie.

"What do you need?" said Dug.

"Um... It's kinda difficult to say." said Allie.

"Just tell me." said Dug.

"Okay then I'll tell you about it." Allie said. "Today at the Fossil Glen I fell off the cliff." Allie said in a sad voice.

"Oh Allie are you ok?" Dug asked surprised.

"Ya I'm fine but the thing is that before I called you I went to go get the mail."

"Ya and?" said Dug.

"After that I heard a voice it said. 'Help me I need help.' In a faint voice like a ghost or something." said Allie.

"So your trying to tell me that you think you heard a ghost at your mailbox?" asked Dug.

"Well ya, you believe me right?" asked Allie in a nervous voice.

"Well, I think that's the most dumbest thing I've ever heard Allie what do you think I'm some kind of moron!"

"Well I'm telling you the truth don't you believe me?" Allie asked.

"It's kind of dumb that you would think that there was a ghost at you mailbox saying. 'Help me I need help."

"Well then if you don't believe me then you can just hang up." Allie said angerly.

"Hey Allie just cause I don't believe you doesn't mean you can get mad at me for no reason." Dug said.

"Well then I guess I will call you later when your not mad at me." Allie said in a frusterated voice.

"For the last time I'm not mad at you!" Dug said hesitatingly.

"Yes, you are I can tell by the sound of your voice!" said Allie.

"Whatever I got to go Allie bye." said Dug.

"Bye," Allie said depressed. Click the phone hung up on the other line. Allie slowly hung up the phone with another brush of a cold breeze on the back of her neck.

_"You are making a big mistake by telling people about me."_ said the voice. Allie again looked around and saw no one. Suddenly Allie was scared there was a possibility that there was a ghost haunting her. Could it been when she fell off of Fossil Glen or was it just her imagination?


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2:  
The Truth**

Allie was a volenteer at a news-stand, she picked up one of the Sunday papers from the year "_1924"_

She read the first artical about a girl who was kiddnaped and murdered. The girl's name was Rosilina Montoy Delarosa Rodregez or 'Rosie' which was nick-name her friends called her. The paper said.

"A girl named Rosilina Montoy Delarosa Rodregez was kidnapped and killed after that the mom said in the newspaper."

"It's not like my daughter to let herself be kidnapped she is usually very cautious about herself."

" The last thing the mom heard was that Rosilina was with her mom's boyfriend Jeffery on Wednesday, Febuary 4th 1924 going to get groceries but mom thinks."

" It's very unusual that Jeffery would take a shovel to go get groceries with 12 year old Rosilina."

" When Jeffery came back the shovel was dirty and covered with blood but there was no sign of the little girl." Allie kept reading she saw that the mom thought that the boy-friend killed Rosilina and that she asked Jeffery if he had killed her child, and Jeffery said.

"I would never kill a little girl like Rosilina she is sweet, kind, caring, and a really beautiful little girl. Why would you think I would kill Rosilina?"

"Is it true that Jeffery Higinson killed Rosilina or was it someone else that killed her you can possibly find it out in next weeks paper hopefully." The artical ended and Allie slowly put the paper down, she was waiting for a cold breeze to say something to her like earlier but, there was nothing. She went home to call Dug again but she didn't think he would answer after the big fight they got in earlier but she was going to try anyway. Once she got home she ran inside to try to call Dug again but when she got inside her parents were staring at her with angry faces Mr. Nichols said.

"Time to eat." he said in an angry voice.

"During dinner we also need to talk to you ok." said her mother.

"Ok." said Allie.

"So where were you all day?" her mother asked.

"Um, well I was at the news-stand at 1:30 till 3:00 and..."

"And what?" asked her dad.

"And I was at the...the."

"She was at Fossil Glen all day." said Allie's brother Tyler.

" WHAT." her parents said in unison.

"Well...well okay I'll admit it I was at Fossil Glen but I fell off also an-."

"You fell off Fossil Glen! That's like a one-hundred foot drop, I can't believe that you survived Allie are you okay?" her mom gasped.

"Yes mom I'm fine but... but huh, nevermind."

"Nevermind what?" asked Allie's mom.

"Well after I fell off Fossil Glen I landed on a marine mammal fossil."

"Really a marine mammal fossil maybe your dad and I should go study it tommorrow."

"No mom wait there is more I have to tell you."

"Ok what do you have to tell me."

"Well after I got up from the fall and saw the fossil and walked away after I examined it I came home and got the mail and all there was, was a journal with my name on it but it didn't say who it was from."

"Well you should have brought it to us." said her father.

"I was going to but I guess I was so curious I opend it."

"You what?" her dad said in a high tempered voice.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't bring the journal to you guys it's just tha-."

"That you are so stupid and lazy that you just wanted to open it right away." said Tyler.

"Stupid! If I was stupid I wouldn't get straight A's and if I was lazy I wouldn't be going to Fossil Glen or anyother place and I wouldn't be volenteering at the news-stand."

"Bu-." Tyler was trying to say.

"Okay, stop it both of you .I'm sick and tired of you guys fighting all the time so stop it ok...ok." their mother snapped.

"Yes mom." Tyler and Allie said in unison.

"Ok Allie is there more you need to tell us?"

"Well I would like to talk to you in private."

"Ok let's go in your room and talk and we can finish dinner later okay Allie."

"Ok mom." Allie said nervously.

"Honey we will be right back down in about 10 or 15 minutes ok."

"Ok." said Allie father.

"Ok Allie let's talk."

* * *

**Author's Note: Kind of texty I know but its my sister's story and I don't want to change it. R&R**


	3. The Discussion

**Chapter 3:  
The Discussion**

"Ok Allie what do you need to talk about?"

"After I got the mail out of the mail-box there was a brush of could wind behind my neck and, there was a voice it said 'Help me I need help.' It freaked me out so I ran inside and called Dug an-."

"Wait Dug Olson?"

"Ya and first he didn't believe me an-."

"Honey I know that it's difficult to have your only friend not believe you trust me sweetheart I know how it feels."

"Sure you do mom I bet you don't even believe your own daughter you know what just leave me alone."

"Allie I know how it feels trust me sweethear-."

"Why should I trust you mom no one believes me anymore I don't think I should trust anyone."

"Allie you are going through a tough time but listen hun, when I was your age the same thing happened to me I also fell off Fossil Glen and my parents got all supersticial. Just like we are acting to you, honey parents just want to protect their kids from being killed or kidnapped or something else that involves never seeing your children ever again we just want to protect you."

" Really mom you guys want to protect me."

"Yes we do we don't want you to end up like that Rosilina Rodregez girl that was kidnapped and killed 20 years ago... Um, I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"It's ok mom I already read a artical in a newspaper at the newsstand about Rosilina."

"You did I didn't think they carried papers from 20 years ago."

"No, mom they didn't keep the paper I had to clean out the recycled news paper tub and it was the first one in the stack so I picked it up and read the first artical and it was about Rosilina Montoy Delarosa Rodregez."

"Oh."

"Mom."

"Yes Allie."

"Can we talk later, I'm starving."

"Me too, let's go finish eating and we can watch Fossil Hunters on T.V. okay Allie."

"Okay mom."

They were done eating dinner they started watching Fossil Hunters. Allie felt another cold breeze of wind and this time the voice said.

_"Allie get to Fossil Glen now and hurry there is only 2 days left."_ Allie looked around and saw a shadow by the stairs it was in a human form and it looked like a real person she turned away and closed her eyes before turning back but there wasn't anybody there. After that she looked in front of her and the ghost was staring right at her, and Allie screamed.

" Allie what are you screaming for it's just a T-Rex fossil it's not like it's going to eat you or anything." her mom said startled and Allie said. " Look right in front of you." Mrs. Nichols looked and there was nothing there and the figure had dissappeared. Allie went upstairs into her room and quickly closed the door. She was scared, and afraid that something bad was gonna happen to her.

All of a sudden the ghost figure came through the door and came up close to Allie and looked at her and said. _"You need to get to Fossil Glen right away two days Allie two days!"_ Allie looked at the ghost and nodded she sneaked downstairs to head for Fossil Glen.

"Where you going?" her mother said looking at her.

"Um, I'm going to Dug's to work on a science project for Mr. Bently."

"Oh, okay then what time do you think your going to be home?"

"Um, I don't know maybe two days."

"Two days! you can stay the night at Kristen's across the street from Dug's."

"Mom you know that Kristen and I aren't friends anymore."

"Well it's either her or Dug will just have to work on the project by himself."

"Ok fine I will stay at Kristen's house ok mom bye."

"Okay then Allie, bye." Allie closed the front door and called Dug on her cell phone.

"Hello " a said on the other end of the line.

"Hello is Dug there?"

"Speaking."

"Hey Dug it's Allie."

"Oh hey Allie what's up?"

"Alot. Dug I need you to get to Fossil Glen NOW!"

"Um ok Allie I will be there in 25 minutes ok."

"Ok just hurry!"

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Thethey hung up unison and Allie was on her way to the biggest mystery in a lifetime. It had been 25 minutes and both Dug and Allie got to Fossil Glen.

"Ok Dug you know the ghost I was talking about earlier."

"Yeah."

"Ok during my favorite T.V. show."

"Oh you mean Fossil Hunters?"

"Yeah but anyway the ghost of Rosilina Montoy Delarosa Rodregez is back from Fossil Glen and supposibly we need to save her ghost life from Jeffery Higinson."

"You mean the guy who killed Rosilina."

"Yeah exactly...wait how do you know so much about this girl."

" My dad told me when I was little so I wouldn't go with strangers."

"Well I read about her at the news-stand ealier today."

"Wow that must be an old paper."

"Yeah and my news-stand boss said when Rosilina was alive she volenteered at the stand too cause she had a taste in history."

"Well you do too...do you think you guys are related?"

"Let me think um no."

"Allie don't you think it could be a possibility."

"Well duh there is a possiblity but I don't think we could be related if we were my mom would tell me."

"Well you never know Allie she could of kept it a secret from you cause I don't think your mom is going too come out and say 'Hey Allie did you know you have a cousin that was kidnapped and killed 20 years ago, just want to let you know."

"Well there is a possibility that we could be cousins... well I don't know I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Ok Allie let's go find some ghosts then."


	4. The Final Chapter, Or is it?

**Chapter 4:  
****The Final Chapter,Or Is It?**

Allie and Dug were looking around for the ghost of Rosilina Montoy Delarosa Rodregez and so far they haven't found anything. Then they looked ahead and saw Jeffery Higinson holding a shovel.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We are here for the ghost of Rosilina Rodregez." Dug commented.

"Leave now before I kill you both." Dug and Allie said no and closed their eyes.

Jeffery started running toward the kids and they stood like they were frozen. Jeffery was still running and came up trying to hit the kids with the shovel Allie fell to the ground doing the splits to avoid getting hit with the shovel but unfortunetly the shovel hit Dug in the head making him fall down to the ground out cold. Allie gasped and got up from the ground and tried to fight off Jeffery. Allie had some good fighting skill from taking Karate and Gymnastics. She punched Jeffery's in nose making him fall to the ground, when he got back up he started swinging the shovel at Allie again. She ran and then started to climb up a tree hoping that Jeffery wouldn't be able to get up there but unfortunetly, he did. He started climbing up to Allie. Allie tried to kick him but he grabed her leg and made her fall out of the tree.

Allie hit the ground with a loud thud, she found it difficult to stand just like when she fell from Fossil Glen. Allie got her balance start running but when she got to the edge of the Glen she stopped and looked behind her Dug was coming after her and right behind him was Rosilina in human form Allie yelled at Dug and told him to run faster and get to the edge of Fossil Glen then when Dug got there they both turned and saw Rosilina in human form and she said.

_"Don't worry jump, I will protect you just jump now!"_

They jumped and they hit the ground with a sickening thud. They looked up seeing both their parents, and the Augusta, Maine News Crew staring down at them.

"I can explain" Allie and Dug said in unison and everyone else said "Don't worry you are not in trouble you kids are heros you solved the biggest crime in history."

"WE DID?" Yes both Allie Nichols and Dug Olson solved the biggest crime in history about the kidnapping and murder of Rosilina Rodregez.

"So we aren't in trouble?"

"No you guys aren't, you guys are heros." Everyone started cheering for them and they were all happy from then on, or were they?

* * *

**Author's Note: My sister is working on a sequel 'The Ghost of Fossil Glen 2' Yaaaaaay!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
